howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DreamingOfDragons72x2/Helven versions of Riders of Berk dragons
Since I'm sure you've all been wondering, I have been thinking about the other dragons in the Dreamworks universe. I was thrilled to look things over and see that the number of dragons introduced in Riders was exactly the same as the number introduced in the original movie; that means that this blog will be the same length. Like the previous blog, these guys will not be in official screentime-release order; I found a couple of videos that had Hiccup describing the Riders-dragons, and I will be describing them in the same order he used. The Thunderdrum All of this thing's most notable traits add up to a purebred dragon; good thing, since we see more than one. Ironically, though, it's not a sea dragon - in fact, it's a bit slow in the water. No, it's Air-95 and Tracker-5 (putting it in the Sharp class), because that is the only one to have that exact shape and special power. It would also be slightly on the rare side (which, actually, the Thunderdrum kinda seems to be - I mean, we only see 2-3 around Berk, and one of those is Thornado). The scary thing about the Helven Thunderdrum: you might hear it coming, you'll always hear its rattling tail, but right before it releases its sonic blast it goes very quiet. You'd better be paying attention, because that's your only warning. The Fireworm What I can tell you is that it is the smallest size category of dragon, and has the exact same stat listings as the Monstrous Nightmare. Yup, they're in the same line - if there were Draconis minimus and medius versions of the same creature, we'd have something that looks like an evolutionary chain. The Typhoomerang We see an entire family in the episode this is introduced; that immediately makes it a purebred. With impressive wingspan, its stats definitely include more Air than Earth - all of the Air-95 dragons counter their combat weaknesses with sound-oriented powers, so the Typhoomerang is Earth-5 (which even works for the name, since those are weather-dragons). From there, Stoker-95 is the only thing that could qualify. As a side note, the Typhoomerang that appeared in the show would have to be D. giganticus - it's the only thing that grows big enough to carry two maximus-size dragons on its back. The Scauldron At least one thing is obvious: this one's Water-95. It lives in the ocean, has a special breath attack involving water, they couldn't be more blatant. Once you get into its combat weakness, things get less obvious. It's not Mystery-5; that one's much too vague with its water power and the Scauldron is very specific. It's not Strike-5; that one freezes its water. It's not Sharp-5, even though it's nearly shaped right, because that one expels the boiled water from the wrong end. Looking at its face, I saw that it has a chin sac that inflates as it readies a water blast; that's Boulder-5, so fortunately after eliminating the impossible we are able to find the right answer. All stat combinations are found in all five of the available size categories; this would explain the giant creature in "Dragon Flower" and the smaller specimen in "We Are Family part 2." The Changewing This one gave me so much trouble, but I finally settled on Shadow-95 and Strike-5; it's a creature with the power to vanish in any shadow and any environment. All Helven dragons (barring the Stoker-5's) have three types of chemicals in their throats: Shock, Dark, and Light. How much of any one in relation to the other two determines what type of power spit the dragon has. Spark and Light chemicals together explode to make firebreath, but in the Changewing there is so much of the Dark chemical that when it spits all three together, the Spark and Light get mixed too thoroughly in the Dark to ignite; hence, acid. I decided on Strike-5 because that actually is classified as Mystery (mostly as a default; Stoker, Boulder, Sharp and Tracker all have well-established negatives for their classes, and a weakness can't share a class with the balance that is its strength). The Smothering Smokebreath This one was another hard one, but I ultimately settled on Air-95 and Strike-5. I seem to be doing a lot of that particular weakness, but it's doubly appropriate here: the side-skin of Strike-5's have strange properties. In the case of this one, it emits a strange fog; a lot of them together would look like a fog monster. Not to mention, the Smokebreath does appear to have more wing than leg, which also serves. As an interesting sidenote, the Helven Smokebreath would look more like some of its original concept art. The Whispering Death What's interesting about this dragon is that it cannot be a land dragon at all; it has to have a super-class of Tidal. The primary disqualifier is that it only has two limbs - I can cheat all I like with every other dragon (doubling the number of wings, saying that they have mutations), but I cannot take it from one pair to four. From there...for the sake of its original class, it's not Boulder-5 or Stoker-95, but it can't be the reverse of either: it's too flexible. The best bet is Sharp-95 - with all those teeth and all those spikes, it's a snaky shark. After that would come the explanation for why it's not in the ocean: Water-5. That (and the other stats that go with it) is the only stat combination that would let it fly, dig, actually breathe proper fire, and have problems with direct sunlight - and in fact it's the only one that brings out the "rings of fire" thing. I don't know if it would come with a "subspecies" that is bigger and attracted to light. I'll think about it... *** I don't know quite when I'm going to get to Defenders dragons. However, I intend to hold out until they've released the Defenders of Berk Dragon Tracker so that I can do them in that order! Category:Blog posts